


Pest

by teh_gelfling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's making a pest of himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #136 – Write a pure dialogue story.
> 
> I'd forgotten exactly how fun it is to write stupid stuff like this...
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

“Stop that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don't give me that innocent act, Sideswipe. And those turbo-pup optics don't work on me.”  
  
“But – ”  
  
“No 'but's. Just stop.”  
  
“You're no fun.”  
  
“I thought we had already established that.”  
  
“Well, yeah. But, y'know, sometimes people change?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Okay, _you_ don't. Geesh. Don't have to give me the evil optic.”  
  
“Clearly I do. You don't seem to learn any other way.”  
  
“Ouch, Prowl. Seriously.”  
  
“Pouting will gain you nothing.”  
  
“Works for Blue.”  
  
“ _You_ are not Bluestreak. And he doesn't pout at _me_. He pouts at Jazz.”  
  
“ You, Jazz, he still gets his way.”  
  
“He is also still a mechling. _You_ are not.”  
  
“ C'mon.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Prowl.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Pro~owl.”_  
  
“ No. Ow. _Stop_ that.”  
  
“ _Please?”_  
  
“ How many times do I have to tell you no?”  
  
“How many before you give up and say yes?”  
  
“Not going to happen.”  
  
“You say that _no~ow...”_  
  
“ I'll say that fifty vorn from now, as well. Besides, you'll get bored eventually and find something else to pester me with.”  
  
“... You have a point.”  
  
“You haven't learned yet that I'm always right?”  
  
“... I hate you.”  
  
“Good. Now go away. I have work to do.”  
  
“... Hey, Prowl?”  
  
“What now, Sideswipe?”  
  
“I don't _actually_ hate you, you know.”  
  
“... I know.”


End file.
